


...And the Truth Shall Make You Free

by bactaqueen



Series: Truth [2]
Category: AFI
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick of the fuss about his sexuality, Davey comes out. No longer able to defend himself by defending his singer, Jade finally admits eight years of longing to Adam. Adam is surprisingly accepting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And the Truth Shall Make You Free

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people or events is entirely coincidental.
> 
> Author's Note: Originally posted March 2005.

The blood drained from Jade Puget’s face and his hands fell from the collar of his black denim jacket to dangle limply at his sides. His brown eyes were impossibly wide, though the flop of blond hair obscured his right eye from view. He stood in the half-foyer, staring across the high bar that separated the kitchen from the living room. His body language betrayed his shock and his expression revealed his incredulity.  
  
“You did what?”  
  
Davey Havok stood at his kitchen sink, facing his friend but eyes downcast. He watched his long-fingered hands pass the plain white plate beneath the running tap water. Disinterest and unconcern marked his own demeanor; Davey had been prepared for Jade’s reaction and had planned his words accordingly.  
  
“It’s not my issue, Jade,” Davey said in a patient voice. “It’s yours. And lately, it’s only gotten worse. It’s detracting from the band. It’s hurting us. I’m sick of it. I’m not ashamed of myself, and at this point, that’s what it looks like.” Davey paused and set the plate in the dish drainer. He finished quietly, “At least now the rumors are true and the speculation is over.”  
  
Jade shook his head, then reached up to push the limp blond Mohawk out of the way. With m ore than just a hint of condescension, he said, “So you what? Called AP? Posted a new thread on the board? Why didn’t you tell anyone, Dave? These things affect us, too, you know.”  
  
Anger flashed in Davey’s dark eyes but disappeared quickly. He finished rinsing a glass and set it, too, in the wire dish drainer on the counter to his left. Davey’s voice was neutral. “I wrote a letter. Gavin posted it around noon. The news about the next record and the tour go up tonight. And—” Davey glanced up and met Jade’s eyes and all the betrayal in them. “I talked to everyone else about it. They were supportive.” A faint smile curved Davey’s lips. “Hunter actually seemed relieved.”  
  
Ignoring this humor, Jade demanded in a hurt voice, “What about me? Why didn’t you call me?”  
  
A sigh hissed past Davey’s lips. He turned off the warm water. Another white plate, a clear glass, and utensils were left in the sink. Davey dried his hands with a white towel printed with orange and yellow ducks before discarding it and bracing his hands on the edge of the counter. He shook his head carefully.  
  
“I’m done, Jade. I can’t take it anymore. It was fun at first, but the interviews are harder every week, and we aren’t even hiding anything. It’s useless to keep fighting.”  
  
Jade tried to wet his lips with his dry tongue. “Davey, please.”  
  
“No. I didn’t mind when it didn’t mean anything, but that’s over now. We’re too big, and it’s too obvious. The arguments are weak.”  
  
Bitterness tinged Jade’s voice. “It’s easy for you, Davey.”  
  
Sympathy passed through Davey’s eyes. “There’s nothing wrong with being gay, Jade.”  
  
“There is when the only man you want is straight,” Jade muttered. He pulled his hair out of his collar and smoothed down the tail of the blond swath. With effort, he forced out, “I’m happy for you, Dave. You’re right. Maybe this will shut them up.”  
  
Davey tipped his head and let his eyes roam over his friend. “Are you sure he’s straight?” he asked softly.  
  
Dejected, Jade shrugged. He pushed his fists into his pockets. “Doesn’t matter.”  
  
“This is stupid, Jade,” Davey sighed. “You need to tell Adam. I’m not your excuse anymore.”  
  
An expression of pain flitted over Jade’s face. He closed his eyes and refrained from wincing. In a low voice, he asked, “Why did you do this? What did I do?”  
  
Black hair fell in a curtain, obscuring Davey’s face from view, when the singer lowered his head. “Life’s too short to lie. We’re losing time. We’re cheating ourselves. It just... had to stop.”

 

***

  
Only a faint orange glow on the horizon remained of the day. Outside, street and porch lights battled the impending total night, and the early-spring air still held the barest trace of winter chill. Jade left his sedan parked in a visitor’s place beneath the carport, next to Adam’s battered little truck. He pocketed the keys and started for the dark stairs that would lead him to Adam’s fourth-floor apartment. On his upturned, open right palm, Jade balanced the cheap cardboard pizza box; in his left hand, he carried the brown paper bag by its reinforced handles. Inside the bag were the biggest bottle of Captain Morgan’s he could find, a carton of Adam’s preferred brand of cigarettes, and two DVDs: Blackbeard’s Ghost, and a Discovery Channel documentary.  
  
Jade climbed the open-air stairs on wobbly legs. His heart hammered, and he considered and rejected a hundred ways to begin the inevitable conversation. It was a slow, agonizing trip; too many times, Jade wanted to turn back or be sick. But he knew that Davey was right—and worse, Davey knew he was right. Jade would get no rest until he owned up. He had to do this.  
  
Adam answered his front door after Jade’s third knock. He looked disheveled, but not entirely unkempt. His hair was unruly and he sported a five o’clock shadow, but his white t-shirt was clean and his faded jeans had been washed since he’d last worn them. His blue eyes moved up and down, taking in the pizza box, the liquor store bag, and the uncertain expression on Jade’s sad face. Adam smiled kindly.  
  
“Dave finally told you, huh?”  
  
Jade swallowed thickly. “I need to talk to you.” Another moment and Jade was sure he’d be shuddering uncontrollably.  
  
Something in Jade’s tone made Adam narrow his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it. Instead, he pushed the door open wide and gestured. “Come on in, man.”  
  
Beginning to tremble—this is real, so very real—Jade slipped into the short foyer and half-turned, stopping in front of a Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds poster to wait. While Adam closed and locked the front door, Jade let his eyes sweep over the off-white walls, taking in the sight of the gold and platinum framed records and the half-open pocket door that led to the darkened laundry room.  
  
Finished with the door, Adam turned to Jade. He studied the guitarist critically, saying nothing for several excruciating minutes. Jade felt self-conscious, as he always did whenever Adam scrutinized him. His hair felt too fluffy, his makeup too heavy, his jacket too big, his shirt and jeans too tight. Only the trembling of his body hid his fidgeting.  
  
At last, Adam said, “We should be sitting down for this, shouldn’t we?”  
  
Jade nodded.  
  
Adam moved forward. He took the pizza and the bag and started for the little dining room that opened to the living room and the kitchen. “Take off the jacket and lose the shoes, man. I’ll get you something to drink.”  
  
The carpet was tightly woven and a dark tan color; Jade learned the pattern as he stared down, toeing off his black sneakers and mustering the courage he was going to need. He kicked his shoes to the side, leaving them next to Adam’s shoes, and shrugged out of his jacket. Jade took his time. For this, he was going to need a lot of courage.  
  
From around the corner, Adam reappeared, padding barefoot from the well-lit dining room to the living room. He scooped up the universal remote from the low coffee table littered with boating and music magazines and CD and DVD cases. Adam smiled crookedly as he lifted the remote and aimed it at the entertainment center Jade knew faced the massive black couch. The sound of the movie cut out and Adam asked, “Where’d you find Blackbeard’s Ghost?”  
  
“EBay,” Jade mumbled.  
  
“Well, thanks.” Adam tossed the remote back to the table. “What do you want to drink?” Once more, he disappeared around the square column at the end of the high breakfast bar, into the kitchen.  
  
“Hemlock,” Jade muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets. He started for the dining room, passing the view of Adam with most of his upper body in the refrigerator.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Water is fine,” Jade recovered, raising his voice. He rounded the corner and made his way very slowly to the table, where Adam had deposited the pizza box and the bag.  
  
With a bottle of Aquafina and an open Heineken, Adam beat Jade to the table and dropped his lanky form into an arrow-back chair. With a foot, he nudged out another chair, silently encouraging Jade to take it. Adam’s eyes seemed knowing, all-seeing. Jade didn’t look him in the eye as he sat down.  
  
In the background and very softly, Def Leppard’s “Sugar Me” emanated from expensive speakers. Adam’s voice drowned it out when he asked, “Are you going to eat?”  
  
Jade shook his head, knowing that he’d never keep it down.  
  
“All right.” Adam leaned forward and laid a forearm along the table. His eyes bored into the top of Jade’s head. “So, what’s up?”  
  
“Dave came out.”  
  
Adam nodded. “He called me last night.”  
  
Jade sighed deeply. “Did he say why? Why now?” he asked, hoping desperately that Davey had done some of the work for him.  
  
“Speculation about his sexual orientation is distracting from the music,” Adam intoned, then sipped his beer and shrugged. “I think he’s right. Can’t say I’m happy he had to come out since I know how private he is, but maybe people will stop wondering about him and start paying attention to the music again.”  
  
Basically the same thing Dave said, Jade thought. “Did he say anything about... covering? For me?”  
  
“Jade.”  
  
One word, his name, said so firmly made Jade look up.  
  
Adam’s crooked smile was back. “If you’re gay, too, and Dave’s been hogging the spotlight, I already knew that.”  
  
Jade blinked. “He’s sick of it. I don’t blame him. But I...”  
  
“You just weren’t ready?” Adam suggested.  
  
“Right.” Jade crossed his arms on the table and lowered his head.  
  
“No one’s making you come out,” Adam pointed out.  
  
When Jade spoke, his voice was muffled. “Dave thinks I need to stop running and face my feelings. And my fears.”  
  
“He can be a complete pain in the ass when he ‘grows,’ and you know it.” There was a chuckle in Adam’s voice.  
  
Jade scoffed. “That’s why I’m here.”  
  
Adam’s hand covered the back of Jade’s head and his fingers threaded through the long blond tail. Jade shivered, the contact sending a thrill straight down his spine and into his groin as it always did. Adam’s years with Davey had made him touchier than he might otherwise be, but his casual touches were still rare.  
  
“Are you trying to tell me I’m one of your fears?”  
  
“Yeah,” Jade admitted breathlessly.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“There isn’t a whole lot in this world scarier than rejection.”  
  
“Why would I reject you?” Confusion laced Adam’s voice, but his fingers didn’t leave Jade’s hair.  
  
Here it is, man. Your moment of truth. “Because straight guys don’t just turn gay when their friends admit to wanting them for eight years. And sometimes, straight guys get weirded out.” Jade held his breath and waited.  
  
But Adam didn’t even remove his hand. The silence between them was broken only by The Doors’ “Light My Fire” playing low in the living room until Adam said quietly, “No one ever asked me, Jade.”  
  
Jade’s body jerked, and he sat up, dislodging Adam’s hand on his way to stare through narrowed eyes at his friend. “What?”  
  
Adam sat back and raised the chilled green bottle to his lips. “No one ever asked if I was straight. You assumed.” He sipped his beer.  
  
“But you never had a boyfriend,” Jade pointed out. His heart was hammering again, his breath coming quicker. He’d set himself up for rejection. He’d planned it. He’d been prepared for it. He hadn’t been prepared for this.  
  
“Haven’t had a girlfriend in years, either,” Adam agreed. Something dark passed through his eyes. “Not that it matters.”  
  
“You’re straight,” Jade mumbled stubbornly.  
  
Adam’s grin was quick, mischievous. “Not really,” he said, then set his beer aside and leaned forward. “All right, Jade. What do you want?”  
  
Jade’s mind was reeling. Not really? What kind of answer is not really?! “What do I want?”  
  
"Eight years is a long time to keep a secret. Now it’s out. You’ve earned something for that.” Adam’s eyes met Jade’s. “You can have anything. Just ask.”  
  
Before he could stop himself, Jade blurted, “I want to fuck you.” Mortification overtook him as soon as his words registered, and his eyes widened impossibly. He wanted to crawl under the table. Or maybe fall into the earth.  
  
Adam only looked thoughtful. “I don’t have any condoms,” he admitted.  
  
“I don’t care.” What’s wrong with me? It seemed that blood normally reserved for facilitating higher brain functions had found a more interesting place to be.  
  
But it amused Adam. He smiled as he stood up. “Then meet me in the bedroom in fifteen minutes.”

 

***

  
When Adam had gone, Jade had remained in the dining room, shock rendering him immobile for several minutes. He heard the shower start in the apartment’s only bathroom, and the thought of Adam, in there, naked, set him into motion.  
  
This is going to happen. Adam’s bedroom was spacious, dominated by one of the biggest beds Jade had ever seen. A new flatscreen television had been mounted on the wall opposite the bed, next to the bathroom door. Its screen was black. On a desk against another wall, a laptop sat, plugged in to recharge the battery, top open to reveal a slideshow screensaver: pictures of cities, of dark clubs Jade recognized, of fans, of bands, of bandmates.  
  
Jade was sitting on the edge of Adam’s bed, watching the slideshow and feeling as though this was all a very surreal dream, when the bathroom door opened. Steam billowed out into the bedroom, refracting light, and when Jade looked, Adam was framed in the doorway, hair damp and still unruly, skin glistening with beads of water, tattoos vibrant, body bare with the exception of the blue towel secured like a skirt at his hips.  
  
All pride apparently gone, Jade licked his lips and asked, “Have you been working out?”  
  
Adam laughed and shut off the bathroom lights. He began to make his way across the carpet. “Sometimes,” he said.  
  
Hunger and desire twisted in Jade’s gut. His eyes roamed over Adam’s toned body, his imagination readily supplying what was not yet visible. This was the stuff of perfect fantasy. “It’s working for you.”  
  
When Adam moved, he stood directly in front of Jade, forcing the guitarist to stare at the line of his half-hard cock beneath the towel or tip his head back and look up the length of Adam’s body to meet the drummer’s serious blue eyes. Adam looked down. “Thanks.”  
  
Jade swallowed hard and wanted desperately to rip the towel away. He was sick of imagining, knew it was stupid to do so when the star of all his fantasies stood before him. “You’re welcome.”  
  
Adam let a short silence pass as he waited. When it was clear that Jade was too stunned to really take any initiative, he dropped his voice the necessary levels and asked, “How do you want me?”  
  
Confusion manifested on Jade’s face. His eyes asked all the questions his lips couldn’t form.  
  
“I know you thought about it,” Adam went on, and released the towel. It pooled on the carpet at his feet, navy blue against coffee. Adam kept his eyes on Jade’s face. “How do you want me? On my back? My stomach?” Adam’s gaze flickered, and he smiled a little. “On my knees?”  
  
Jade whimpered a prayer.  
  
“God’s not here,” Adam said sharply. “I am.”  
  
And he was hard, so hard, and thick and hot. Jade lost concentration, couldn’t watch Adam’s eyes any longer. Disjointed, incoherent thoughts of that cock, that ass, filled his head, and Jade barely managed, “Hands and knees,” in a rough voice.  
  
Adam retrieved a bottle of cheap hand lotion from the top of the bedside table and dropped it in Jade’s lap before he moved to the side and crawled up on the bed. He reminded Jade, “Don’t forget to take off your pants.”  
  
Jade’s deprived brain was incapable of processing the wit; Adam’s remark seemed to make good sense to him. What made even more sense was getting up and watching Adam crawl to the center of the bed, his back arched and his ass presented. Jade whimpered. This was every dirty fantasy come to life; he wasn’t dreaming this.  
  
Because he wasn’t dreaming this and reality had set in, Jade scrambled to strip. It was too hot in the room for his shirt, and the cotton that had seemed comfortable and well-worn earlier was now stiff and scratchy. His pants were too tight, and when Jade finally had them pushed down around his knees, he breathed a sigh of relief; his aching cock was free. Part of him didn’t want to bother with the pants. Adam had spread his knees wide and was supporting his weight on his knees and one hand while he pulled slowly at his own hard prick. It was enough to make Jade want to forsake undressing, lube, all inhibitions, and any concern he might have for Adam’s comfort.  
  
Clothes were left on the floor. The bed dipped under Jade’s weight, and Adam’s body shifted accordingly. Hastily and without finesse, Jade lubed his cock, spreading the lotion as he stared at Adam’s presented hole. He wanted to prep the drummer, push his fingers in and stretch the tight ring of muscle, but his body had other ideas. Adam got no warning save for the soft sound of the lotion bottle dropping to the bed at his knee.  
  
Jade used one hand to grip Adam’s hip and guided his stiff penis with the other. In one long, solid thrust, he slid home; Adam stiffened and his muscles contracted around the rigid invasion as he stifled a yelp of surprise. Jade groaned deeply and drew out until only the head of his cock was inside. Both hands were on Adam’s hips. Jade drove forward, the force of his thrust pushing Adam ahead.  
  
It was more than he’d dreamed of. Jade bowed his head and his hair flopped forward. Adam’s muscles rippled with the exertion of accepting the length and width of Jade. But the drummer had yet to make a satisfying sound.  
  
“Please,” Jade begged, “don’t hold back.”  
  
Pulling back and slamming in felt like heaven. Stroke after stroke made Adam cry out. Too soon, Jade felt his orgasm building up from his asshole, rolling through his body until it escaped as a scream and his seed releasing deep inside Adam. Jade thrust as long as he could, needing to feel Adam come.  
  
His name had never sounded as good as when Adam gasped it as he came all over himself and the bedspread below him.  
  
Utterly spent, Jade collapsed against Adam’s back and shifted his hips to draw his wilting cock from the warmth of Adam’s ass. Willingly, Adam flattened under Jade’s meager weight and turned his face to avoid suffocating himself. Jade found his face buried in the soft, longish black hair at the back of Adam’s neck. He breathed in deeply, smelling sweat, soap, and shampoo. He ran his hands up Adam’s lean sides and out along his toned arms to twine their fingers. He lifted his head slightly, brushed kisses to the back of the panting drummer’s neck and his shoulder.  
  
Adam drew Jade’s hand to his mouth and kissed the knobby knuckles. Then, very slowly, he dislodged Jade and rolled over. When they both lay on their sides, facing each other, Adam shifted until he was out of the wet spot and he and Jade were eye-to-eye.  
  
“Do you enjoy torturing yourself?”  
  
Jade was unable to help the scowl. Blood had returned to his brain, and he could think rationally once more. “You never really helped, you know. You could have said something.”  
  
“And you could have asked,” Adam countered.  
  
Frustrated, Jade flopped to his back. The ceiling above him had been painted a very soft blue. The weight of all those lost years, all that useless agony, seemed to press down on him. Adam lay beside him, but for the isolation Jade felt suddenly, he may as well have been a million miles away. “I thought I knew the answer.”  
  
“Yeah.” Adam’s hand started at Jade’s hip and slid up his chest, palm passing over a nipple, fingertips gliding along sharp collarbones. Adam braced that hand on the bed at Jade’s shoulder and rolled, pushing himself up and forcing his knees between Jade’s thighs. When Adam was on his hands and knees over Jade, the drummer smiled bitterly. “Big, bad Jade Puget thought he knew everything.”  
  
Adam lowered his head but avoided Jade’s begging, pouting lips. He started at the guitarist’s jaw and moved down from there. These were no gentle love bites; Adam ravaged Jade’s skin with his mouth, moving down the column of his throat, pausing at the hollow between his collarbones, stopping to gnaw on pink nipples until Jade’s cock pressed into Adam’s belly and the guitarist had his fingers threaded in the drummer’s hair and was writhing desperately.  
  
Low and husky, as Adam used palms braced against the bed to push himself back, Adam’s voice drifted up to Jade’s ears. “You want me to suck your cock, Jade?”  
  
Jade keened. “Yes,” he managed, voice garbled and thick with lust.  
  
Teeth scraped down the center of Jade’s lower belly. “Thought so.”  
  
Deliberately, Adam moved back, until his face hovered over Jade’s erection. The guitarist was so hard, so completely aroused, that he trembled. The head of his cock was tipped with pre-come. Looking up, straight into Jade’s eyes, Adam licked it off.  
  
With a helpless groan, Jade shut his eyes and tossed his head, pressing back into the pillow beneath his head. His breath already came in short, harsh gasps. Maybe it was a mistake. This was too much. Then Adam’s hand cupped his balls and squeezed just hard enough to get his attention.  
  
“Watch me,” Adam demanded.  
  
It took concentrated effort for Jade to push himself up on his elbows and focus his bleary eyes. Only when Adam was satisfied that Jade was following orders did he begin. Adam swirled his tongue around the tip, then sucked the head into his mouth, lavishing it. Eyes rolled up to watch Jade’s face, he drew inch after inch into his mouth and down the silken tunnel of his throat.  
  
Adam created rhythm, and each movement only increased the tension in Jade’s taut body. Jade shifted his weight to one elbow and reached down to push his fingers through Adam’s shaggy hair. He was unable to ignore the urge to buck his hips. With wide, glazed eyes, Jade watched his cock disappear into that wet cavern, those lips sliding up and down his shaft. He moaned when Adam fondled his balls or pressed the pad of one finger against his hole. When Jade finally came, he came hard, bracing his feet against the bed and arching up into Adam, trying desperately to go deeper. Adam only held his hips down and swallowed the evidence.  
  
It was a while before Jade came back to his body. Adam remained, sucking and kissing in a greedy pantomime of love, rubbing himself against the bed. Jade looked down and tugged on Adam’s hair, pulling the drummer away from his well-treated but sore cock. Jade wanted to curl up in Adam’s arms and sleep for days.  
  
“You’re amazing.” But the words seemed inadequate.  
  
Gingerly, the drummer lifted himself. His own limbs were weak, trembling from arousal and exhaustion. “Glad you enjoyed yourself,” Adam grunted, not unkindly, as he dropped to lie on his back next to Jade. His cock jutted up, thick and pulsing and straining. He needed release.  
  
Jade saw this. “What about you?”  
  
“Your job, man,” Adam deadpanned.  
  
Pleased with this answer, Jade reached for the lotion and moved to straddle Adam’s midsection. He lifted himself up on his knees and spread them as wide as he could manage. Then, after coating two fingers in the green-white cream, he finger-fucked himself, stretching the ring of muscle at the end of his perineum. Adam’s hands twitched at his sides, and his blue eyes widened just a little before he licked his lips.  
  
With his breath quickening in anticipation, Jade coated Adam’s dick with a liberal amount of lotion, then threw the bottle to the floor. He moved back, bore down, and in one swift motion, the full length of Adam’s cock was buried inside him. Adam gasped and bucked his hips up, his hands going to Jade’s narrow hips. As he stared down at his new lover—he’s mine, this makes him mine—through a veil of blond, Jade rode hard lifting and slamming back down, twisting and rocking his hips, tightening around the cock inside him. Adam’s tough fingers dug in and Jade could already feel the bruises. He didn’t care. He bit his lip and pinched his nipples and ran his hands up and down his own body, wanting to work himself to one more orgasm with Adam finally inside him. But he couldn’t muster the strength.  
  
Adam took over at the end, holding Jade’s hips and thrusting up manically. Jade watched Adam ride out his orgasm, saw the subtle convulsions of muscle and the heaving chest, listened to the desperate breathing. Only when Adam’s body came down did Jade let Adam slip out of him. But he didn’t move off. Instead, he lay forward, pressed his chest to Adam’s, and framed the drummer’s face gently with his hands. He examined Adam’s face and stared into his eyes for several long moments.  
  
“What?” Adam’s tone was almost defensive and his voice was still a little breathless.  
  
“I think I’m glad Davey came out.”  
  
Adam’s smile was like being given a pleasant and unexpected present. He reached up and pushed Jade’s hair back. He said, “You haven’t kissed me yet.”  
  
Heat crept up Jade’s neck. He wanted to hide behind his hair, but that was a silly impulse considering his state of undress. “Do you want me to?” After everything else that had transpired this evening, the awkward shyness was nice.  
  
Hands tailed down Jade’s back to grip his ass. “I’d be insulted of you didn’t. You don’t kiss your meaningless fucks. Am I a meaningless fuck?”  
  
“No,” Jade said softly.  
  
“I didn’t think I was.” Adam ran his hands back up Jade’s sides. “I’m waiting.”  
  
Tentatively, Jade shifted forward. He left his eyes open as he pressed his warm lips to Adam’s, but drew away quickly.  
  
Adam plunged a hand into Jade’s messy hair. “I deserve better than that.” Mouths crashed together.  
  
Jade closed his eyes and got lost in the kiss: the clean-dirty taste of Adam, mint and beer and cigarettes; the slick insides of his mouth; the wet slip of his tongue; the hard shape of his teeth. When he couldn’t take it anymore, he tore away, gasping.  
  
“Better,” Adam mumbled, and licked his lips. He passed a hand over Jade’s hair. “You hungry now?”  
  
A frown twisted Jade’s lips. The jump from intimacy to this was almost more than he could handle. “Food? You want to eat?”  
  
“Well, yeah.”  
  
Feeling like himself for the first time, Jade scoffed and rolled his eyes. The shock was over. So was the wanting. He had what he needed. He said, “Fuck cuddling. Go eat your damn pizza,” and moved off of Adam.  
  
Grinning, Adam went with him. The drummer dropped a hard kiss on Jade’s pressed-thin lips and invited, “You can come eat with me now and we can shower after.”  
  
“Are you really that horny?” But the idea sounded like a very good one.  
  
Adam’s hand wrapped around Jade’s cock. “I just have my priorities in order. Right now it’s food, you. Later, it’s going to be you, sleep. Now come on. Dinner’s getting cold.” With that, Adam slid off the bed and started for the door. He stepped over his pants, deliberately leaving them.  
  
Jade lay alone in Adam’s messy bed and watched the drummer’s naked ass disappear around the corner. After a moment, he got up to follow. He’d paid for the pizza, and he was damn well going to get some of it.  


End file.
